


root of the evil

by svajoti



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Relationship Study, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: So when he blinks and his limbs are still hot and tender and the whiteish sun filters into the room and softens the corners, he is somehow relieved that Chiaki will not storm into his sacred shelter and disturb him, because it is so calm and well, ‘cause that airhead of him is there, bundled into a roll of covers that smells of softener and reaches under his nose and his breathe is hot on Midori's face.





	root of the evil

**Author's Note:**

> let takamine midori sleep

The first thing Midori has learnt in Yumenosaki was that his routine was about to be _fucked_.

Midori knows what_ fear_ is because he still suffers the underrated effects of the mean comments and harsh retorts he so much received when he was a too tall and too taciturn child, but what he came to understand once he started his idol course at the academia was the atrocious terror to rise from his slumber and find the dazzlin’ smile of Chiaki at his doorframe with his hands balled on his sides and his chin raised.

Atrocious, real torture.

So when he blinks and his limbs are still hot and tender and the whiteish sun filters into the room and softens the corners, he is somehow relieved that Chiaki will not storm into his sacred shelter and disturb him, because it is so calm and well, ‘cause that airhead of him is _there_, bundled into a roll of covers that smells of softener and reaches under his nose and his breathe is hot on Midori's face.

There is a titanic battle of sentiments inside of him because _duh_, for months he has wanted to erase these roots of true evil, but –

The motive of his recent traumas is next to him, into the same bed and tucked under his thick blanket.

It escalated _fast_, didn’t it?

Midori huffs, and it seems that his humid breath tickles Chiaki's nose because he scrunches it and he hides his warm face into the crook of Midori's neck, and Midori cannot refrain himself from a) blushin’ and b) strokin’ his hair –

Until he feels Chiaki’s snores on his skin and his mouth wet of drool, and Midori considers to seize the disastrous brownish strands and shove him out of the bed until he realizes that _nah_, he is warm and troublesome little Morisawa is more useful as a heater than a lover.

For real.

How the hell did Chiaki convince him to date him –

Must be because he asked him out with of all their fellow unit mates there and _come on_, he couldn’t turn him down because Shinobu and Tetora were so enthusiastic and Kanata looked content and relieved, but Kanata is difficult to read and Midori still does not understand him, so he doesn’t know if he was satisfied or not.

( “Morisawa-san, let me go.”

"Takamine! Call me ‘_Chiaki_’!" )

Midori still calls him "Morisawa-san" because – he would rather die than admit it out loud, note it down – there still is a sense of admiration and adoration towards his senior and even if he reached and touched the sun itself it is all new to him.

The warmth of someone else's on his chest, the devotion Chiaki reserves to him, the affection –

Chiaki is the sun indeed, and Midori feels at ease when he holds it into his arms.

( How bizarre, when he was a freshman the smallest contact made him anxious and now, now he feels like he cannot live without his senior’s boisterous nature and loud voice and excessive need of contact and he loves him _so_ –

Save for the saliva that wets his collarbone and snores that break the silence. )

Midori nuzzles his nose in the crown of reddish-brown hair and exhales a content huff when Chiaki's mouth latches to his throat into an idle kiss and his hoarse voice hums a mournful “_mornin’_”.

What a torture.

( Midori smiles, but it is irrelevant. )


End file.
